bioniclestoryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Herkunft der Rahaga
center|300px Der Anhang der englischen Romanfassung des dritten Films, Im Netz der Schatten, enthielt eine Kurzgeschichte mit dem Die Herkunft der Rahaga (original: "Origin of the Rahaga"), verfasst von Greg Farsthey. Sie gab die Verwandlung der Toa Hagah des Makuta Teridax in sechs rahkshiköpfige Wese in Form eines letzten Eintrags von Toa Takanuva in seine alten Chroniken des Takua wieder. ---- Aus den Chroniken des Takua, wie es von Turaga Vakama erzählt wurde: Während wir uns auf den Beginn unserer Rückreise in die Stadt Metru Nui vorbereiten, kann ich nicht anders als mich an die Rahaga zu erinnern. Ich frage mich, ob sie noch in meinem Heimatland sind oder ob sie weitergezogen sind, um ihre Arbeit woanders fortzusetzen. Von all den Wesen, denen ich begegnet bin, waren sie unter den weisesten und kühnsten. Und wenn es sie nicht gegeben hätte, dann würden weder ich, meine Mit-Turaga, noch die Matoraner, die heute auf Mata Nui wandeln, hier sein. Rahaga Norik wollte selten über seine Vergangenheit sprechen. Glücklicherweise war Rahaga Iruinis Mund nicht so verschlossen. Von ihm erfuhr Matau, dass die Rahaga einst Toa in einem anderen Land gewesen waren—und nicht nur irgendwelche Toa. Gekleidet in Rüstung, die aus wertvollen Metallen geschmiedet worden war und sowohl Toa-Werkzeuge als auch Rhotuka-Werfer tragend, waren sie die Elite. Jeder von den Sechsen trug eine Kanohi-Maske, die in den Formen derer geschmiedet worden war, die von großen Helden der Vergangenheit getragen worden waren. Ihre Treuepflicht: Makuta zu beschützen, derjenige, der geschworen hatte, alle Matoraner zu beschützen und zu verteidigen. Sie hatten ihre Arbeit edel und gut gemacht. Ironischerweise wurden sie meistens herbei-gerufen, um Makuta gegen Rahi-Angriffe zu verteidigen (da ein so mächtiges Wesen sich nicht die Hände mit dem Bekämpfen von Bestien schmutzig machen konnte). Da sie ihn für einen guten und ehrwürdigen Diener von Mata Nuis Willen hielten, zögerten Norik und seine Toa nicht, ihm zu helfen. Dann kam der Tag, an dem das Licht der Wahrheit dämmerte, und die Toa wurden mit einer schrecklichen Realität konfrontiert. Makuta und die Bruderschaft, der er angehörte, beschützten die Matoraner nicht. Sie unterdrückten und versklavten sie. Selbst die Masken, die Norik und die anderen trugen, waren von Matoranern geschmiedet worden, die unter der Androhung von Bestrafung—oder Schlimmerem—arbeiteten. Dazu kam noch, dass die Bruderschaft der Makuta sich mit einer verdorbenen Söldnerbande verbündet hatte, die als Dunkle Jäger bekannt war. Sie verwandelten die Exo-Toa-Mechanoiden, die anfangs als Beschützer der Matoraner gebaut worden waren, zu Wächtern für ihre eigenen Festungen. Nach Gerechtigkeit und Rache dürstend, starteten die Toa eine Attacke auf eine Bruderschaftsbasis. Gegen sie wurden Dunkle Jäger und Exo-Toa aufgestellt, die bereit waren, alles im Dienste ihrer finsteren Meister zu opfern. In dem Konflikt voneinander getrennt, fielen die Toa einer nach dem anderen, aber nicht durch die Hand dieser Feinde. Nein, sie wurden von Roodaka durch heimtückische Attacken aus den Schatten gefällt. Letztendlich waren nur Norik und Iruini übrig. Schlau in ihrer Strategie und absolut furchtlos in ihren Taten, konnten sie erfolgreich die Dunklen Jäger vertreiben und die meisten Exo-Toa zerstören. Makuta hatte bis zu einem Patt gegen sie gekämpft, bevor auch er, stark ge-schwächt, das Schlachtfeld verließ. Nun mussten die beiden Toa ihre Gefährten finden. Sie fanden sie auch—geschrumpft, geschwächt und in monströse Nachäffungen von Turaga verwandelt. Roodaka hatte sie mutiert und ihnen, was sie zweifelsohne als gelungenen Scherz ansah, die Köpfe von Rahkshi und gebeugte Körper gegeben, die alle erschrecken würden, die sie sahen. Kreaturen wie diese, so glaubte sie, würden von jedem Matoraner, dem sie sich näherten, gemieden werden. Indem sie sich auf Verstohlenheit verließen, konnten Norik und Iruini ihre Freunde retten. Aber sie wurden von Sidorak und Roodaka entdeckt und von ihren Mutationsrotoren getroffen. Seltsamerweise erlaubte sie ihnen dann zu entkommen, vielleicht davon überzeugt, dass sie niemals mehr eine Gefahr für sie darstellen würden. Sechs, die einst mächtige Toa gewesen waren, waren nun Rahaga. Zuerst waren sie vom Kummer über die Verwandlung überwältigt. Aber Kualus und Norik bauten sie wieder auf. „Unsere Körper wurden verändert“, sagte Kualus, „aber nicht unsere Herzen. Nicht unsere Geister. Egal wie wir aussehen, jeder Atemzug, den wir machen, machen wir als Helden im Dienste Mata Nuis.“ Norik gab ihnen ein neues Ziel: Keetongu zu finden, ein mythischer Rahi, der angeblich die Kraft hatte, jeder Attacke entgegenzuwirken. Nur er könnte vielleicht darauf hoffen, Sidorak und Roodaka zu besiegen. Manche, wie Iruini, bezweifelten, dass dieses Wesen überhaupt existierte. Dennoch willigten sie ein, Noriks Führung zu folgen, da sie wussten, dass Einigkeit für das Überleben der Rahaga unerlässlich war. Von diesem Tage an waren die Rahaga von Insel zu Insel gewandert und hatten Keetongu gesucht und die Wege der Rahi studiert. Oft hatten ihre Bemühungen sie in Konflikte mit den Visorak-Horden verwickelt und viele Tiere waren von den Rahaga vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet worden. Sidorak hatte ge-schworen, sie zu zerstören, während Roodaka sich wunderte, ob es einen Weg gab, um sie zum Erreichen ihrer eigenen Ziele zu benutzen. Am Ende brachte ihre Reise die Rahaga nach Metru Nui. Wohlwissend, dass die Visorak unvermeidlich ihren Weg zu der Stadt der Legenden finden würden, versteckten sie sich in den Archiven und beobachteten mit Schrecken, wie ihr alter Feind, Makuta, zurückkehrte und Zerstörung auf die Stadt herabregnen ließ. Sie sahen die tapferen Bemühungen der Toa Metru, die zu seiner Niederlage führten. Und sie bemerkten mit Schrecken, dass die Helden dann die Stadt verließen, wodurch sie diese ohne Schutz vor der Visorak Horde zurückließen. Bis die Toa zurückkehrten, hatten die Visorak die Kontrolle über Metru Nui übernommen. Schlimmer noch, die Toa gerieten in eine Falle und wurden zu Toa Hordika mutiert. Die Rahaga konnten nicht länger warten. Indem sie die Entdeckung durch Sidorak riskierten, retteten sie meine Freunde und mich. Sie bewaffneten uns mit Wahrheit und gaben uns den Willen zum Weiterkämpfen. Ob sie nun immer noch auf uns in Metru Nui warten oder nicht, Takua, sie verdienen es, als die Größten der Toa in Erinnerung zu bleiben. Trivia *Diese Geschichte wurde im August 2005 im Anhang des Romans BIONICLE Legends 9: Web of Shadows veröffentlicht, der von Gregory Todd Farshtey basierend auf dem Drehbuch des gleichnamigen Films im SCHOLASTIC-Verlag erschienen war. Charaktere *Toa Hagah **Bomonga **Iruini **Pouks **Norik **Kualus **Gaaki *Matau *Teridax *Exo-Toa *einige Matoraner *Dunkle Jäger *Roodaka *Sidorak *Keetongu *Visorak *Takua